RAB
by Professor R.J. Lupin w Prongs
Summary: Now its Lassie again. Sorry We have totally lost track of time and havent updated in months! grabs quill and parchment..
1. Rhia

R.A.B.

Chapter 1

"Siri! Siri!" the little girl with black pigtails called out to her older brother. He turned and dropped the bag on his back.

"Rhia, I promise I won't be gone long. You now what? I'll come back real soon just for you." He said. She look at him suspiciously and nodded. "I've got go now, okay?" he replied. His long back bangs covered the front of his face and he grinned like he always did when in trouble. The boy walked towards his friend standing beside a car. After one last glance back, he got in and left.

Rhia awoke with a start, she didn't know why lately she had had that dream when Sirius had left. "Rhiana Alenna Black get down her now!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen, Mrs. Black paused and then, " You too, Regulas Allen Black! Now!". Grumpily she trudged out of her room and into the hall. Coming out of her room, Rhia saw her twin brother, Regulas, standing on the first step. "Hey Rhia, I'd be careful Mum's in a temper." He said, trying to suppress a yawn.

She grinned, "I know I heard her, that stupid Kreacher must have told on us."

"Speaking of which, here comes the foul thing himself!"

Kreacher walked up the steps with a grin on his face, but before either of them could say a thing he ducked into his room. They walked down the steps talking as they went. "Regulas, Do you think Siri is going to come back?" she asked. His face looked grim and he shrugged,

"I dunno," he said, " but don't mention it too Mum!"

"I know!" she muttered.

Because on the day her brother left, she and Regulas had been twelve and he seventeen. After finishing Hogwarts, he had decided to leave. It had been three years and no word of him since. She had been worried for a long time. Their mother hated him for what he had done. As they walked into the kitchen they saw their mother. She wore a typical witch's robe and had her hair pulled back into a tidy neat bun, Everything about her was tidy and just perfect that's how she loved for everything to be. Her love for cleanliness was shown all over the house everything was always dusted and wash and boy did she love the family tapestry. Rhia hated it, she hated her stupid proud family and its "pure blood" ways. The day Sirius left her Mum had stricken his name from the tapestry and if his name was even mentioned she would throw everything in reach at them.

"I want both of you to eat and then we shall go to Diagon Alley to get your school stuff. So eat!" she said briskly. Rhia sat down and ate breakfast quickly, the toast and bacon were soon gone.

Her mother nodded satisfactorily, "Good, now Regulas be a dear and fetch the floo powder." Regulas ran and grabbed the bowl of powder.

Stepping up towards the fireplace, he said "Diagon Alley!" and was instantly whisked away. Rhia followed suit and after her came Mrs. Black. As soon as they arrived, Mrs. Black gave them each a purse of gold and told them to meet her back at noon. Both Rhia and Regulas nodded in agreement.

Rhia looked towards Regulas and grinned. In Rhia's second year of Hogwarts she had discovered an interesting book in the restricted section. In particular, a book on advanced spells only known to the very top of the wizarding community. On one page that had been _dog-eared, _she found a chapter on how to become on animagus. _What a find_! she had thought. She had only shared her secret with her brother Regulas. Since both of them were they top students in their class they had decided to each become an animagus. It was extremely hard for both of them and after months of work they finally achieved their goal. Since they were twins they had decided to both take the same form. In the end they decided on a ginger-tabby like they had had when they were young.

"Should we?" Regulas asked. Rhia grinned and then nodded. Both transformed and began to walk down the street. They parted at the wand shop. Regulas wanted to find some food and Rhia began wandering through the alleys behind the shops. Suddenly, she saw a dark black blob out of their corner of her eye. Growling, she followed it. As she caught up to it she realized it wasn't a blob at all but a huge, black dog. Keeping to the shadows, she slowly approach it. When she got within a paws-length of it, the dog moved in a blur and suddenly was a young man with long black hair and a grin on his face. He met up with three other boys. The first had brown hair to his shoulders and was reading a book. The second had short blond hair and was shorter than the rest. The third had untamed black hair and glasses. It was the third that spoke first.

"Padfoot, you'll have to be more careful a cat followed you back again." He said. As the dog-boy turned towards her, Rhia thought _It can't be! It really can't! _

"Yeah, they really are dumb things aren't they" Padfoot replied. As he moved to pick her up, Rhia transformed.

She spat at them, "I'm not dumb and a dog can't avoid a cat, even if he wanted to!" Both of the two who had talked looked surprised.

Finally, the one reading the book looked up. "Wow, Padfoot she looks just like you." He said. Padfoot nodded.

"There's only one person she can be!" he replied. But before they could say any thing else, she tapped her necklace charm with her wand.

Back in the street, Regulas looked up from his butterbeer. He looked down at his necklace. The charm had been his idea, in the shape of a cat it alerted each of them to the other's present state when tapped with a wand. Green if fine, Yellow if in need of help, and Red if and urgent problem. So neither of them could "cry wolf" the charm decided what kind of shape the person's mind was in itself. Also, it glowed brighter when you got close to the other necklace. Since Rhia had tapped her necklace, his glowed red. He got up quickly and left to find her.

Back in the alley, the one called Padfoot walked slowly towards Rhia. "Come on Rhia you know I wouldn't hurt you, there's no reason to alarm anyone." He said.

"Sirius, you already have!" Rhia replied sharply. She heard a noise around the corner suddenly, a tabby cam up behind her.

"Another one!" the boy with glasses exclaimed.

"No ,James," Sirius said with a smile, "It's just Lassie." The cat transformed and became a younger, shorter-haired version of Sirius. Regulas staggered backwards.

"Holy crap!" he said.

Rhia looked at him, "Hello, what did you expect?" she said."

"Definitely not him!" he said angrily.

Sirius grinned, "So, you two still fight all the time don't you? Look I know this is really surprising, but we've got a meeting to get to." He said. Rhia just stared at him.

"So, that's what you say to your brother and sister when you haven't seen them in three years?" Rhia said angrily.

"Sorry," he said, "but I'm mean We really have to go." Regulas smiled and they both shook hands. They both grinned.

Rhia was more grudging as she shook Sirius's hand, she asked him if he would introduce his friend.

"Right, okay the tall one is Remus Lupin, the short one is Peter Petigrew and the other is James Potter. I've been staying with James." Sirius said.

As hellos were said and hands were shaken, Regulas looked at Sirius.

"Well, then now that we've got you in our site we are not leaving." He said.

"No!" all of four friends said at once.

"We just can't," Remus said, "the others wouldn't like it!"

"What others?" Rhia asked.

James looked at Sirius, "Especially Dumbledore!" he said

"Dumbledore!" both Rhia and Regulas said at once.

"Look," Rhia said, "either you take us or we'll call for help and Mum will come." James and Sirius just looked at on and other for a couple of moments and then James sighed.

"Fine." He said. Both Rhia and Regulas looked at each other. The new this would be a night they would never forget.

To be continued

(when I have more writing juice)


	2. Dumbledore

**A/N:** It's Prongs. This chapter is from Professor Dumbledore's POV. How fun is that?

* * *

Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore was normally a patient man. However, this meeting needed to take place as soon as possible, and he had instructed the four young menwho were missing to be there on time. To their credit, this _was_ the first time they had been late. However, nobody else had ever been late, except for that one time that Hagrid had come in three hours late due to an incident (involving a rogue Bludger and large amounts of Firewhiskey) that was later proved not to have been his fault in the first place. 

But that was not the point. The point was that Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were late. And that was unacceptable.

The sound of voices outside made everyone in the room turn to the door. "I don't care if they're the Minister's little brother and sister. They're not coming in!"

Dumbledore got up to investigate the source of the commotion, walking briskly across the room and opening the door.

Alastor Moody was standing in front of said door, glaring at the six people standing there. Wait... six? Dumbledore blinked, then counted again. Yes, there were still six people in front of Moody, though he wasn't quite sure where he had expected the two extras to go.

"Professor!" James exclaimed. He had apparently been the first to see Dumbledore standing behind Moody, though he was shorter than both Remus and Sirius. "Professor, it's just Sirius's little brother and sister-"

"_Little_?" they objected at the exact same time.

Sirius glared at them for a second before turning to the professor and picking up where James had left off. "And they said either we took them to the meeting or they'd get their mother!"

"And she's scary!" Peter interjected.

"So we had to bring them, Professor," Remus finished, leaving Sirius in a glaring match with the twins, Peter shuddering at the thought of Sirius's mother, and James attempting to reason with Moody ("Sir, they're fifteen!" "Just because they're fifteen doesn't mean they can't be spies! How do you know they're really fifteen? CONSTANT VIGILANCE!").

"That will do, Alastor, James."

* * *

**A/N:** Me again. Just wanted to tell you that yes, the humor part of the 'drama/humor' classification is MINE. Cause Lassie kept laughing when I IMed her the story.And that I foundout while writing the argument between James and Moody that I love writing for Mad-Eye.And then that I might just do a little story about the incident with Hagrid, the rogue Bludger, and the 'large amounts of Firewhiskey' if I get inspired in that direction. See ya next chapter. 


	3. James

**A/N:** Prongs again. And it's JAAAAAAAAMES!

* * *

"That will do, Alastor, James." 

James cut himself off right before replying (he had been about to say something along the lines of "Do you really think two fifteen-year-olds are brave enough to be spies for Voldemort?") and switched his attention to Dumbledore, who was standing in the doorway.

Moody turned around to face Dumbledore, arms crossed.

"Now. One of you, please tell me the entire story." The professor waited patiently in the doorway for someone to begin.

James looked around at Sirius and Remus, who looked back at him, eyebrows raised. He knew what they meant- there _was_ the slight problem that Rhia had found them as an illegal Animagus by following an also-illegally-transformed Sirius.

He gave a small mental sigh and hoped the story he was about to tell would satisfy Dumbledore. "Well, Remus and Peter and I were waiting for Sirius behind Flourish and Blotts. Rhia saw him on his way there and followed him. And then Regulas was there, and we tried to make them go away but they said if we didn't take them with us they'd get their mother. And we didn't want that, so we brought them here," he finished.

Dumbledore regarded him with impassive ice-blue eyes for a moment, before looking carefully at Sirius, Remus, Peter, and the twins in turn.

"Very well," he said at last. "They may come in." He walked back into the room without further ado, Moody following him.

James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter let out breaths that James, at least, hadn't realized they had all been holding.

Rhia turned to them. "You four have a lot of explaining to do," she hissed, before she and Regulas followed the two men inside.

"Nice save, Prongs," Sirius whispered, before the quartet entered the room, closing the door behind them.

James looked around for Lily, but didn't see her. He looked questioningly at Dumbledore, who had taken his customary place at the front of the room.

"Lily is on a mission," Dumbledore said, looking directly at James. All heads turned in that direction, and no-one was surprised when they saw James there. "She will be _fine_, James. She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"Yes Professor," he said, sitting down between Remus and Sirius. Sirius gave him a calculated-to-be-reassuring smirk, and Peter, who was on Remus's other side, gave him an encouraging nod.

"She'll be fine, Prongs," Remus whispered, almost-echoing Dumbledore.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know the overprotective-of-Lily-and-thus-angsty James is somewhat cliche by now, but... too bad. And yes, James is a good liar. This is from another story (not posted on FF) that I wrote. Plus you'd kinda have to be to be that good of a prankster, wouldn't you? Course ya would. :winks: Lassie's doin' the next chappie. 


	4. Regulas

Regulas sat next to Sirius and Rhia sat next to him. As he looked towards his sister he noticed that she still looked angry. He sighed, ever since Siri had left Rhia had had anger problems. Once everyone settled in, Professor Dumbledore began the meeting.

"Welcome, everyone. I'm glad to see everyone is fine. First off as many of you have noticed we have two younger members here with us. They are Rhia and Regulas Black, siblings of Sirius Black. I will be speaking with them shortly. Now as you all have probably noticed Ms. Evans is not here with us." He paused and looked at James who sighed, then he continued, "She has reported back and everything is fine. Alastor, I now turn over the meeting to you." Moody nodded as Dumbledore finished. When Moody reached the head of the table, Dumbledore nodded towards Rhia and Regulas. Regulas followed Dumbledore out the door and into an office.

"Professor, We haven't done anything wrong." Regulas said nervously. His heart was racing wildly. Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"No, you haven't but you may have endangered your lives. Now do you know what we do here at the Order?" he asked. Both of them shook their heads. _In fact_, Regulas thought, _he couldn't even imagine what Dumbledore would be doing here. _Dumbledore continued, "The Order, as we call it, has been setup to stop Lord Voldemort." Unlike most, the twins didn't shiver in fear, Regulas knew the name well. It wasn't really that his mother supported Lord Voldemort, but she was all for the well-being of purebloods. Regulas hated it and he was against the evil Lord Voldemort.

"Can we help Professor?" Rhia asked excitedly.

"You may not, Rhia, I am sorry, but it is way to dangerous for you and Regulas." Dumbledore replied.

"Professor," Regulas said. "Please, we really can be of help! Think about it we are younger than the rest of the Order, we could do things that rest of you can not!"

Dumbledore sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, sir!" Both of them said at the same time as they shook hands with Dumbledore. He smiled then waved them out.


	5. Remus

**A/N **Lassie here sorry if the end sounds a little sad I really didn't mean for Moony to be depressed.

When the Order meeting was over, Remus sat in his seat, staring off into space. Sirius tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you alive?" Sirius asked. Remus muttered something, that he wasn't even sure what it was. For once, Remus knew how James must feel all time when he looked at Lily.

James grinned, "He must be thinking about a book, that's all he ever thinks about." He said loudly.

"I'm not thinking about books! You know I do think abut other things!" Remus yelled.

"Calm down Moony, the only time guys get emotional like this is when they think about a girl." Sirius paused, "Holy Mackerel, it is a girl!" To his rising embarrassment, Remus blushed a dark beet red. All at once James, Sirius, and Peter fell to the floor laughing.

"So, who is she?" Both James and Peter asked at the same time. Before either of them could say anything more Remus dashed out the door and into the night. When he was out of outside he sat down on the grass. At first, he didn't even notice the figure sitting next to him. Pulling out his wand he looked over at the figure.

"Rhia?" he asked.

"Yea, What do you want?" she said angrily. As she moved closer he felt he heart begin to beat faster and faster. Was _this how normal guys feel when they were near a girl they liked_, he thought. She looked up at him.

"So why are you out here?" Rhia asked. He shrugged.

"Just to get away from Sirius and them, I guess." He replied. She nodded. As he looked at her through the darkness, he thought that she really was pretty.

"So, how long have you guys been with the order?" Rhia asked.

"Well, ever since it began really, and that was like six months ago." Remus said. He wished his heart would stop racing, goodness he had only known Rhia for a couple of hours and already he was in love_. I am going to die_, he thought his mind racing to, _what if Sirius found out! He was sure to kill Remus for that_. "We've really done all sorts of stuff since then I guess. Why were you out here alone, its really not safe."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much! I'm not a little kid you know!" she replied hotly, "And I was just thinking."

"Well, you should be more careful! I mean you could of gotten killed!" Remus replied just as angry.

"WHAT! You've only known me for a few hours and already you bossing me around!" Rhia yelled at him.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. She just glared at him. She turned around as footsteps sounded behind them. Luckily, it was only Regulas.

"Come on, Rhia, we need to head home." He said. She stood up and began to follow her twin. Slowly, she turned around.

"Bye, Remus." She sad softly. Then Remus was alone in the dark.


	6. Sirius

Sirius, James, and Peter stared as Remus left room.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Sirius said. James shrugged as they heard a knock at the door.

James face became excited, "I'm going to go and see if that's Lily." He said. James ran out of the room and Peter followed. Sirius sighed. He had a really long day and the fact that he would have to take his brother and sister home was looming. He just hoped he could do it with out his mother knowing. Facing her would be surely death. The thing that surprised him most was that Rhia had been able to follow him. Sirius was sure that he had used his best evasive weaving and ducking, so that no one would be able to follow him. She was more like him than she knew, and now she and Regulas were going to join the order. He looked out the window and saw Rhia sitting alone, suddenly a taller figure sat down beside her. _Remus, _Sirius thought angrily, _if this mystery girl was Rhia, he would kill Remus. _They seemed to be talking, but if Remus even thought about playing his younger sister…In his anger, Sirius didn't realize that he had killed a spider sitting on the windowsill. With no sign of James and Peter coming back anytime soon, Sirius angrily stormed out of the room to clean his hands.

Sirius ran into Rhia just as she was walking in. He motioned for her to follow and they ducked into another room. Inside they found Lily and James yelling at each other. Deciding for their own safety they should leave, they went into a room across the hall.

"What were you doing outside with Remus?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, so now your going to watch over me too!" she yelled back.

"WELL, YEAH! I mean you can't just think your old enough to do everything on your own!"

"Thanks for everything you've done for me in my life! I mean you've really been here with me and Regulas haven't you!"

"I had to leave, I had a specific reason." Sirius said quietly. She turned on him angrily.

"Don't ever say that!" she yelled as she left the room. Sirius stormed out after her and stopped her.

"Look I'm sorry," he said, "Come on I'll take you guys home." She nodded her consent and they went to find Regulas.


	7. Lily

"Lily, I wish you would stop doing those missions."

"You always say that, James, but you never tell me _why_ you don't want me doing them."

"Cause I love you!"

"I love you too. Why don't you want me doing Order missions?"

"Cause you might get hurt or killed or something!"

"Is that it? I never see you telling Sirius and Remus they can't do missions, and they can get hurt or killed too."

"Yeah, but-"

"But I'm a girl? So I can't take care of myself? I can take care of myself _just fine_, James Potter. And I wasn't alone, anyway. John and Paul Mitsukai were with me, _and_ Paul's wife Natalie."

"Lils-"

"And I don't tell you you can't go on missions! I don't tell you you can't be an Auror! You're off on things like this twice as much as I am, it's your _job_ for Chrissakes, and I don't tell you to quit!"

"Lily, please-"

"Don't 'Lily please' me! James, I'll be fine! Is Paul telling Natalie to stay back? No! Is Frank telling Alice to stay back?"

"Yes..."

"Well, that's just because she's pregnant now. But he wasn't!"

James didn't say anything, just looked at the floor.

"Then can we at least do the Order missions together?" he finally said, brushing his bangs back out of his eyes and looking up at her.

Lily smiled. "I think Dumbledore would let us do that," she replied and kissed him lightly.

* * *

Well, this is Lily POV. Woot. And it's Prongs writing this. And I finally finished it. 

And it's special, cause ya know what? That was my first written kiss. XD Ain't it pathetic? But I like that the first one's a J/L kiss. Wheeeee...


	8. James again

James and Lily left laughing and flirting like any normal couple would. Until they saw Sirius, who looked somewhat akin to a storm cloud. James gave Lily an apologetic glance, muttered "I might be awhile," and ran over to see what was the matter.

"What's the _matter_? Remus has a crush on Rhia, that's what's the matter!" Sirius said vehemently. James raised his eyebrows at him. "You think that's not a problem?"

James shrugged. "Not really, no, but she's not my sister, mate."

"Exactly!" Sirius kicked the wall, then swore when it kicked him back. James looked interestedly at the wall.

"I didn't know the spell lasted that long. Honestly Padfoot, you ought to remember what you enchant. It might come back to haunt you. Or in this case kick you."

Sirius made a face at him. James made a face right back. This soon escalated into a 'let's-see-who-can-make-the-weirdest-face-without-using-magic' contest -much like the ones they had had while they were still in school- which ended with both leaning on the walls dying of laughter.

"So. Who votes we find Peter and go to the Three Broomsticks?" Sirius suggested after they had sufficiently recovered.

"Yeah, Moony said he was going home anyways," James said under his breath. To Sirius he just said, "Mkay."

Peter was nowhere to be found, so Sirius and James went to the Three Broomsticks by themselves. "Boys' night out, eh?" Madam Rosmerta asked as she brought them Butterbeer. "But then you seem to be missing two," she added, glancing around for Remus and Peter.

"Couldn't find 'em," James told her, "so we just came. Their loss."

Rosmerta laughed. So did Sirius as she left. "You know, if I was to tell Lily you were flirting with Madam Rosmerta..."

"I wasn't flirting with her," James said, pointing at Sirius. "If anybody is it's you."

"Yes, but I, James, am _single_. Unlike you."

"Sirius, I have no possible way of ever forgetting I'm single. That bachelor party..." James twitched slightly.

"Hey, that was _fun_!"

"Sirius, you sang the _whole time_."

_"One hundred thousand bottles of beer on the wall, one hundred thousand bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, ninety-nine thousand nine hundred ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall!"_

_"Sirius, SHUT UP!" Remus, James, Peter, Paul, John, and Frank yelled in unison._

"Ah, the good old days," Sirius said, sighing reminiscently and drinking half his Butterbeer in one mouthful. James rolled his eyes.

"You sound like one of those old men who has nothing better to do than sit in pubs and talk about his glory days. We're still young, Padfoot! Come on!"

"What d'you want to do, go up to the castle and enchant all the portraits in McGonagall's room like we did that time in sixth year?" Sirius asked, then a smirk slowly spread over his face. "Then again... why not?"

"Exactly!" James crowed, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him out of the bar.

* * *

Heh. Prongs again, and it's back to James. So Kisa's got the next two, therefore if they're not up for ages it's not my fault. 

I'm finding out that I like writing several stories about the same people that take place at different times in their lives, cause I can refer back to stuff that happened in one story or leave teasers for another. Woot. (The bit about the portraits is from TWS, and Sirius singing a mutilation of 'One Hundred Bottles of Beer on the Wall' is from Full Moon.) And I'll hopefully be tying either Full Moon or TWS into Draco Dormiens (explaining the burn on the carpet in the Slytherin common room), so there's that too.


End file.
